Just Sing
by britt2006
Summary: Miley is the star in her High School's new musical Wicked. Gabriella and Troy are the stars in their High School's new musical Hairspray . Somehow these two worlds combine and many things will evolve, good and bad . HORRIBLE SUMMARY, READ PLEASE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters or the High School Musical characters, or the broadway songs.**

Miley busted through the auditorium doors running up to the stage, coming to a halt in front of her rather feminine drama teacher. She read his face and quickly slipped by with a sorry expression. She ran back to the dressing room behind the big stage seeing all of her cast mates, including her best friend Lilly.

"Miley!" Lilly said rather loudly running over and pulling her friend to the side  
Of all the other girls.  
"Where have you been, your thirty minutes late, none of us have been able to practice." She said looking around at all the girls, Miley now noticing the girls' anxious expressions.  
"I'm sorry Lilly, I had to record Hannah's new song and my dad wouldn't let  
me go until it was perfect" Miley said now slinging clothes out of her bag until she found her phone, with which she quickly texted her boyfriend Jake before changing into costume . She ran to the mirror after changing making sure she looked alright, and when she was finally satisfied she went out with the others onstage .

Once the whole cast was lined up on the stage they were finally ready to practice.  
"Okay you guys, im sorry about this but im going to have to keep you in for an extra half hour,  
and you can thank your classmate, Miley."  
Miley heard all the grunts and groans of her friends and went up to her teacher.  
"Mr. Spenelli, I told you im sorry. I had something very important to attend to."  
She said looking at him with heartfelt eyes.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, to show me your truly sorry I want to see the best performance you've ever given" and with that he turned around and clapped his hands.  
"PLACES EVERYONE, were going over the second act, starting with the song" Mr. Spenelli  
said sitting in a chair in front of the stage as all the kids got into position. He now placed his  
hand on the CD player and pushed play.

"Hands touch,  
Yes meet,  
Sudden silence,  
Sudden heat" Miley sang through the auditorium.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some day the world is gonna see.

"Baltimore and ME!" Gabriella sang ending the song with a smile spread across her face. The whole cast gave her a standing ovation. Mrs. Darbus rushed to the stage with the same smile.

"Ahh, perfect. Perfect. Perfect. I don't think I can get it any better than that," She said as she praised her star performer.  
"Okay everyone, great rehearsal today, see you all tomorrow" Mrs. Darbus said packing up her things.  
Gabriella rushed to the dressing room. The fat suit wasn't as comfortable as it looked, and it went in all the wrong places. As she struggled to get out of it she saw Taylor walking over.  
"Uhm, need any help?" Taylor said with a small giggle trying to help Gabby the best she could. When she had finally got out Taylor took it and threw in the costume bin. "See you tommorrow girl" Taylor said giving Gabby a small hug before grabbing her things and heading out.

Gabby walked out East High rummaging through her purse to find her car keys, she finally pulled them out and went to unlock her car. Getting in she screamed.  
"Chill girl, its only me" Troy said leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.  
"Ugh, well you could have given me some kind of warning or something, I mean seriously, I think  
I just had a heart attack" Gabby said gripping her chest, she then looked over at Troy and smiled.  
"But im glad you're here, let's go do something fun, im super psyched right now" She said starting her car and slowly pulling out of the school's massive parking lot.  
"Yeah, me too, we did do have an amazing rehearsal today. This musical is gonna rock" Troy said  
rather excited.  
Gabby smiled and nodded in agreement. She put on her Hairspray cd and the two began singing all the songs, not realizing they weren't going anywhere.

**Okay so that wasn't very interesting but I had to start it off.  
It will get better I Promise. Reviews please.**


End file.
